Godzilla: Extinction Event
by MarioSonicGamer
Summary: After a meteor shower strikes the Earth, modern civilization will never be the same. Monsters exist, and they have risen to take over a world lost to them over time. All hope is not lost, however, with their being one last hope that Humanity has a future on this planet. Will this force fight with us against these demons, or will Earth seemingly have another leader?
1. Prologue: Signs

**A/N: Its been a long time, guys! I know, I know. I fall in and out of making fanfics and I only write when I have that boost and drive to, which came when I saw Godzilla: King of the Monsters. OMG WHAT A MOVIE**

**Anyways, a few of you may remember when I wrote a Godzilla X Primal Rage crossover a while back when I was younger. It sucked. Hopefully this one will suck less. I added a few things of my own creation to the canon of Primal Rage, and this is not connected to any Godzilla movies, but some elements are taken from Legendary's MonsterVerse. This is it's own timeline, or AU, if you will. Hope you enjoy! **

**~MSG**

* * *

Doctor Charles Curtis clutched a pen and notebook in both of his hands, watching as the lush jungles of Guatemala passed underneath the chopper's window. He was lost in thought, a concoction of intrigue, restlessness and nervousness flowing through his mind. Peering down at his pencil, he twitched and fondled the writing utensil between his ebony fingers eagerly before resting it within the rings of the small notebook. When they told him that they had found something unheard of within an ancient Mayan temple, he just had to see it in person, no matter the cost, however, he had been duped before by other unskilled Archaeologists, calling him out to view artifacts that were, at least to him, common knowledge. This time felt different, however. There was something about this trip that felt extremely promising.

"Dr. Curtis," The pilot spoke, "We are approaching the temple. Should be in about twenty minutes."

"Ah, good, very good." Charles lightly spoke, grabbing his pencil and flipping to a blank page of his notebook.

**_January 27_****_th_****_, 2017. 12:47 PM. Guatemala. _**

**_Mayan Temple exploration, alleged massive unknown structure located within temple. _**

Charles left the rest of the sheet blank. No matter where he went for his work, he always noted the dates and times. It made things easier when relating the information to write an analysis for publishing. He then flipped the cover down on the notebook and clutched it by his side, watching as the ancient Mayan temples began to form in the distant jungles. He closed his eyes, and said a silent prayer to himself:

_Please…not another false alarm. _

* * *

Twenty minutes passed fairly quickly, with the chopper coming to a soft landing in a clearing before the massive temple. People were scattered all around from all walks of life, from fellow Archaeologists eager to explore a world unknown, to adventurers who had trekked all the way here for the next challenge. Charles found himself to be the best of both worlds. As the propellers of the machine slowed down to a halt, he jumped out, flattening out his beige button-down shirt and blue jeans. He then stepped forth, approaching the staircase of the massive shrine with haste.

Along came Harriet Lyons, one of Charles's most trusted partners in the Archaeological studies. She had arrived on the scene just moments ago, receiving the same summoning that led Charles to this temple. When the two of them locked eyes with one-another, both of their faces lined with a widened smile, which was followed by a hearty handshake.

"They finally got you out of that College." Charles said sarcastically with a hearty laugh.

"Only on special occasions, old man." Harriet fired back with a chuckle. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." It was then that Charles looked up at the massive temple, tilting his head slightly in intrigue. He put his hand up to his eyes to block out the harsh sunlight, observing others as they paced up and down the ancient staircase. "I'd say this is a pretty special occasion. Have you been inside yet?"

"I have not." Harriet quietly responded. "I haven't been here too long. Once I had arrived, the guide told me to wait here, said that Dr. Emmett would meet me here once he's done inside."

Charles put a hand to the grey-colored stubble on his chin and slowly brushed it. "Mm. He was the one who sent me that email." He closed his eyes, and let out a soft, but obviously annoyed sigh. "I suppose that means you haven't met him yet."

"Nope."

"That's great."

"Be nice, Charles." Harriet spoke. "I know it seems a little bit suspicious-"

"Suspicious isn't the word I'd use to describe this." The ebony man spoke, looking down at the notebook tightly tucked between his hand and side. He grumbled, looking back up at the tall temple before the both of them. "I've been led astray by some of these fresh college graduates before. Quite personally, I didn't fly all this way to get duped again."

"We all had to start somewhere, you know." Harriet continued, messily tying her black flowing locks into a bun. "Besides, everyone swears that this will blow us away. All of the personnel I've talked to said that this adds an extra layer to our understanding of ancient Mayan religion. I'm eager to see this."

Despite Harriet's wise words, Charles merely snorted, folding his arms and relaxing in place. He inspected the frame work of the temple. The building seemed to be in the same kept shape as the other ruins in Guatemala: dilapidated, with a thick layer of green moss growing over the heated cobblestone that shimmered in the sun's rays. The Mayan's expertly crafted these buildings thousands of years ago, building cities, shrines, and monuments to the gods. It had to have been centuries ago, perhaps even older. What perplexed him is that this particular temple had large imperial statues that stood by both sides of the staircase, appearing to be in the shape of armored dinosaur-like creatures.

Interesting indeed.

It wasn't long until Dr. Jeremy Emmett strutted out of the temple. The slender man, much younger than both Harriet and Charles, stood atop the massive structure, peering down to his fellow adventurers that scurried on the grassy plain. Dressed in a measly t-shirt and khaki shorts with steel toed boots, he certainly didn't look the part of an Archaeologist, however, he was one of the top students at Stanford University. He began the trek down the matted staircase once he spotted Charles and Harriet, an excited smile spread across his face.

"Remember, Charles," Harriet softly spoke to her colleague, "Behave."

Charles only responded with a submissive grunt.

"Ah, Doctor Curtis, Doctor Lyons!" The young man spoke, eagerly shaking both of the Archaeologist's hands. "So glad to finally meet you both in person!"

"Likewise, Dr. Emmett." Harriet spoke politely with a sincere smile. "You'll have to excuse Dr. Curtis, he has an eerie case of jet lag today."

"Perfectly understandable." The man excitedly spoke, shifting his arms to his side casually. "Seeing what we've discovered will certainly take all of that away. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Is it Mayan?" Charles spoke with a passive aggressive tone of voice, once again observing the building's architecture. "Most temples in this area are of Mayan origins. However, I'm sure you are well aware of this fact."

"Partly." Jeremy responded. "However, a lot of this is much…much older. It's almost as if the Mayan's attempted to study this themselves…perhaps even worship it. That's why I requested the two of you to take a look yourselves." The young man cleared his throat, wiping the layer of sweat that traveled down his brow from the intense heat. "I'm sure with both of your experience in the field, we can assemble the pieces of this puzzle together."

Charles' eyebrow instantly raised at this. He promptly took the notebook from his side and flipped it open, jotting down a few more notes.

**_January 27_****_th_****_, 2017. 12:47 PM. Guatemala. _**

**_Mayan Temple exploration, alleged massive unknown structure located within temple. Older artifacts found at the scene. Possible hidden religion? _**

With a hard close of the notebook, Charles placed it back to his side. He gave his colleague a short glance, before giving Jeremy a direct look.

"Lead the way."

* * *

The inside of the temple was dark and damp, and the floor was slick with moss and age. The three Archaeologists, guided by the headlamps on each of their heads, slowly traversed deeper into the structure, carefully observing the pictures and hieroglyphs on the walls. Many of the scriptures depicted normal Mayan religion, like descriptions of Itzamna and Ix Chel, however, the deeper into the ruins they adventured, the more skewed the scriptures became.

Slowly tales of the Itzamna transformed into tales of legendary beasts that rose from the ground and the depths of the oceans. As if it seemed that the word had been tainted by a new revelation…something that apparently scared the generation that built this temple. Benevolent Gods that gave life and resources soon turned into malevolent beasts that sought to ruin the world.

"This doesn't make any sense…" Harriet muttered, wiping away the caked dust that lined the scriptures on the wall. "The Mayan's already had their own Gods to worship…what would make them create shrines and write tales like this? I've never seen anything like this in my studies..."

And neither did Charles, for that matter. It's as if their history was changed by an unknown force and then intentionally hidden from human eyes. He wiped off a hieroglyph that was hidden in dust and carefully observed it. He placed a hand on his chin, and called Harriet over with a low "Come look at this" to help translate.

Harriet stepped over quickly to Charles' side, peering up at the wall with her headlamp. "Its broken hieroglyph…but I'll try to translate as best as I can."

_Tales told from a time long past, of a world unknown by a simple man. The world lay dormant, until a star divided the sky and split the rock in two. _

_Ancient Draconian beings that rule elements of man and nature: Wisdom, Insanity, Destruction, Survival, Hunger, Decay, Meditation, and Oceans, rose to take the throne of a world once unknown to them, led into primal rage by the God of Death. Their battle left the World in ruins._

_Until a light rose from the deep, the dagger of hope that sliced through the darkness of death and despair. A being that forced these Draconians into a deep slumber._

_Once the sky breaks, the Draconians will return, bringing hell fire upon the Earth once more, unless man worships and praises the keeper of balance. _

"Jesus." Charles muttered, jotting down notes in his tablet. "This doesn't even sound Mayan anymore…it almost sounds like prehistoric cave paintings. What made the Mayans think this had any truth to it?"

"Perhaps this." Jeremy spoke from further inside the temple.

This prompted the two veteran Archaeologists to follow Jeremy's voice deeper into the ancient temple. Following the illumination streaks from Jeremy's headlamp, they traversed the stone walled corridors and rooms until they reached a massive cave opening within the temple, with a massive mural decorating the stone wall.

It must have been thousands of years old, decorated with pictures of reptilian beasts laying waste to humans and animals in a fiery rage. Serpents, massive ape-like creatures, and saurian-like behemoths all surrounding two hidden beasts in a clash, one depicted as a skull-like wyvern and the other as an illuminated figure. Fire decorated the skies of the mural, with various meteors and comets depicted as hellfire raining from the clouds, as if it were the end times.

"What the hell…"

"That's what I said when I discovered it." Jeremy spoke, looking over at the two Archaeologists. "This changes everything. What if there are more like this? Obviously someone didn't want anyone to see this if it was this hidden deep in the jungle."

"No." Charles spoke, writing down in his notebook, desperately trying to put the pieces together. "I don't think that this is the case at all. They found this mural from long ago and decided to shrine it in this temple. All of the writing on the wall, the stone statues on the outside, the vivid descriptions…"

"What do you think, Charles?" Harriet looked over to him in intrigue. "An undiscovered religious ritual?"

Charles shook his head to both of those, observing the mural on the wall once more. He placed a finger to his chin, rubbing the whiskers on his face inquisitively. His mind jumped through various outcomes, using all the clues he had previously gathered on the way inside. Yes, this potentially could be a previously undiscovered religious practice, but that couldn't be right. It seemed far too disconnected from known Mayan religion. No, this seemed like something else entirely.

"The Mayans were very keen on exploring elements of the world around them...like Astronomy."The doctor paced in circles,"Depictions of a natural disaster from the stars...it makes sense that this discovery would make them second guess things."

"What are you getting at?"

"I don't think that this is some kind of ritual. I think it's much more." Charles softly spoke, writing in his notebook. "It's…almost as if they thought this was a warning."


	2. Chapter 1: MRL's Finest

**_A/N: Welcome back! New chapter for you! Introducing our main protagonists! Things start to heat up a little bit, so, read, follow, favorite, and tell me what you think! More coming in the future! _**

**_~MarioSonicGamer_**

* * *

**_2 years later_**

_"People in the UK are preparing for a legendary meteor shower over the mysterious Stonehenge monument in Wiltshire, England. It's said to pass over the massive rock formation this weekend on Saturday morning, and thousands are said to come from all around the world to witness one of the largest projected meteor shower in decades."_

The radio buzzed the evening news as Alyssa Brake stood off of the bow of the Marine Research Laboratory vessel. The boat, with the slow hum of its twin engines, creeped down a stream that connected the fresh waters of the Everglades to the brackish waters of the Florida Bay, snapping pictures of the scenery of the land and the occasional Blue Heron that soared over head. With a final shuttle of her camera, she slung the sling over her head, letting the camera rest idly on her chest. A sigh came from her pursed lips, as she turned to the cockpit of the boat.

"Are we getting close, Martin?"

"Yeah," A gruff voice replied from behind the wheel, before letting out a loud scoff, swatting a large mosquito that greeted him on his shoulder. "She's about a few feet from us, actually."

Martin Yeager had followed Alyssa on all of her expeditions…for better or for worse. He preferred to be back at the lab doing research on other subjects…ones that involved less insects. He'd give any boring pH scale test a run any day, if it meant he never had to listen to some dinosaur-sized insect buzzing in his ear. The chief always insisted that he "needed more exposure". _Bah humbug_. He gritted his teeth at the massive insects the Florida swamps had to offer, pulling down his sunhat over his eyes in disgust. "She's not gonna be happy to see us, you know, like, she's gonna be super pissed."

"Maybe not," Alyssa replied, keeping her eyes peeled deep into the grass and onto the sandbars of the river system. "But this test is good for her, and her species. They're migrating more and more up-state, and I want to at least see how big she's gotten since we placed the tracker on her 3 years ago."

Martin sighed, looking down at the little screen beside the steering wheel through the fabric of his hat. "Well, you're gonna get your chance very, _very_ soon."

And sure enough, there she was. A massive American Alligator sunning herself on a large sandbar. The large female sat with her mouth closed, her reptilian nose pointed towards the flowing crystalline water. The tracker rested on the animal's back, indicated by the MRL's insignia of a dolphin, sea turtle, and red snapper within a blue map of the world. Alyssa's face soon developed a long smile, she had a long history with this particular gator. She rescued her herself out of a farmer's pond who threatened to shoot her dead and turn her into boots, naming her Martha for her research in Alligator movement patterns. She was only around 4 feet then, now, she seemed to be pushing almost 16 feet long!

Martha's gaze suddenly met Alyssa's, which made the animal slowly open her massive mouth to expose her shiny white teeth. An excited chuckle came from the woman's mouth, as she pulled up her camera to take a few shots.

"My God," She quietly muttered, "She's beautiful. Look at her pristine scutes. She's a modern day Dinosaur…"

The animal didn't move, simply staring at her once captor with her jaws agape. She snorted, a deep and foreboding bellow coming from deep within the reptile's body. Each bellow was long and drawn out thinly, almost sounding akin to thunder in a bad rain storm. This was her territory, and she was ready to defend it at all costs.

Suddenly, Alyssa's mind began to work, looking down at her camera, before peering up at the massive reptile. With no hesitation, she pulled her phone from her khaki shorts' pocket, and placed it inside of the boat's hull. Her camera was water proofed, so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

"…Alys…" Martin slowly spoke, raising an eyebrow at his partner. "What are you doing…"

"I'm getting a closer look."

"What? Are you out of your damned mind?!"

"A little bit." Alyssa said with a smile. "C'mon, Martin, you know how I am with animals. I have to get up close."

"Alyssa, she could-no. She **_WILL_** kill you! She's a wild animal!"

"I know, Martin, and that's the fun in it!" She said, sitting on the side of the boat. "When I graduated from college and joined this division of the MRL, I made a promise that I would dedicate my life into showing that these animals are not monsters, just animals trying to survive. Up close data like this supports my statement!"

"By throwing yourself into a literal Gator pit?! Alys, I care about you too much to watch you do this, what would Dr. Farsworth say-"

"Rupert knows what I'm about. He did appoint me as head of reptile studies, didn't he?"

"Alyssa, don't."

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? She's right over on that sandbar, you can watch everything."

Much to Martin's dismay, Alyssa's boots landed in the shallow end of the river, as she trotted onto solid ground slowly. She kept her eyes locked on the massive reptile. Martha did the same, keeping her deep brown eyes locked on the brunette woman as she trotted up slowly. As Alyssa approached the massive animal, she could feel the reptile staring her down. This was common in bigger Gators, preferring not to back down when it came to their territory. She couldn't lie, she was very intimidated by the massive animal, which seemed to get bigger and bigger the closer she got to her.

"Steady, girl…" she softly spoke, taking baby step by baby step up to the massive reptile. "I'm not here to hurt you…"

The reptile's demeanor changed quickly once Alyssa had stepped on a loud twig. She spun quickly, her massive tail making the hot Floridian sand fly through the air. Alyssa promptly jumped back, splaying her arms out wide in an effort to keep her arms away from her business end. It was now a standoff, not unlike those in old western movies that took place during high noon.

"Look at how big you've grown…!" Alyssa said, a hint of shakiness in her voice. "Queen of the river, now, huh?"

Martha responded with an ear piercing hiss, keeping her jaws spread wide.

Alyssa slowly reached for her camera, removing the lens cover carefully before snapping a few pictures of the Alligator. She got as many as she could before placing the lens cover back on and letting the camera hang on her chest. She was now fully connected to this moment, woman and beast, locked in a stare down contest…all while Martin watched in horror from the boat.

"Alright, Tarzan!" He shouted from the boat, "You've had your fun, now let's go!"

Alyssa would have agreed, if it weren't for the glisten of plastic coming from Martha's gaping jaws. It was fishing line, connected to a large circle hook that was firmly stuck between Martha's top set of teeth. She couldn't just leave it like that, it could lead to god only knows what problems. She reached for a stick from the bushes, and slowly held it towards the alligator.

"ALYSSA!"

She ignored Martin's constant shouts, slowly working the stick in circles around the monofilament fishing line. Martha seemingly allowed her to do this, not budging as the line gradually wrapped itself around the stick's base, still letting out loud hisses of apparent disapproval. The silver hook dangled in the animal's jaw, apparently fresh. Alyssa couldn't tell if this was intentional, or if Martha had snagged a flathead catfish that had broken off some unlucky angler's line, but it had to come out today, even if it put her in danger. She continued to work the hook in the gator's hard upper palate, until the hook seemingly began to give.

With a few light tugs, the hook flew out of the animal's mouth, which prompted the jaws to shut with a mighty crash. With a quick turn and a flurry of dust, Martha fled into the river, swimming away into the deep, murky waters. Alyssa gave out a sigh of relief, looking back at Martin with an excited gaze. Martin was as red as a cherry, seemingly on the verge of having a massive panic attack.

"See?" Alyssa spoke with a loud laugh, holding out her arms. "Totally fine!"

"…Just get back on the boat."

* * *

"Oh, c'mon, Martin, lighten up a bit, will ya?"

"Alyssa, you really have to stop doing that…" Martin softly spoke, steering the vessel into the dock of MRL's headquarters. "You could get hurt, or worse. What would your family say if they heard you jumped in front of a 16 foot gator?"

"Considering that when I was eight, I once moved a timber rattlesnake off of a country road with a golf club…probably not much." She lightly chuckled, resting in one of the boat's seats with her arms folded. "Besides, I had it under control, she was totally fine."

Martin sighed. "That's the point, Alyssa. Nature isn't under our control. They don't listen to reason or anything, they just…follow by instinct. If you keep doing that, something _reeeallly _bad could happen. Don't you wanna have kids one day…? Raise a family?"

Alyssa merely shrugged.

With a hard ka-chunk, Martin put the boat in park beside a wooden dock in front of the Freshwater Lab Facility. He slowly turned to the girl with a sincere look, grabbing a rag off of the cockpit of the vessel and clutching it within his palm. "Well, I've followed you all around the globe, and I _really_ don't want to see some animal have you as its lunch. The world is changing, that's the whole reason I signed on when I graduated, to make a difference, not to watch a good friend kill herself."

"Martin,"

"I'm serious, Alys. Promise me you'll be more careful."

Alyssa let out a deep sigh, looking out into the forests of the Everglades. "…fine…I'll try to be more careful."

A small smile spread across Martin's face as he rose up out of his chair. "Good. Now, I'm starving, wanna go get a burger from town?"

"Sure." Alyssa softly spoke.

A deep voice soon bellowed from the dock. "Mr. Yeager and Ms. Brake?"

Both of the conservationists turned their attention towards the dock, spotting a tall ebony man in US Navy blue camo attire. To his side he clutched a folder full of papers, and his gaze, cold and serious, as if he had stepped directly out of a G.I. Joe movie.

"…Yeah, but who are you?" Alyssa spoke.

"I'm Officer Samuels, sent by the United States Navy. I'm under orders to bring you to my Commander. It's…as he detailed, highly important, and strictly classified."

"Woah woah woah," Martin spoke, boarding the dock and standing before the man, who towered over Martin like a professional wrestler. "You can't just swoop in and take us like this out of nowhere. We're conducting crucial research!"

"And we have a lot of data to, not only collect, but to transcribe in documents for scientific documentation. So, we're really busy at the moment. Maybe tomorrow…?" Alyssa continued. "I'm sure we can work out whatever gripes your Commander has."

"We contacted your overseer, Dr. Rupert Farsworth. He seconded putting your research on hold for the sake of checking out our recent…discovery."

"Now hold on a second,"

"Please, trust me." Samuels continued, looking both of them in the eyes. "It's a matter of security that we have you two's expert opinions on the matter. You're the best in the area."

It was then Alyssa's skeptical gaze turned into one of intrigue, putting her hands on her hips in relaxation. "In all due respect, it seems a bit funny that you showed up out of nowhere without us knowing, and expect us to just walk out with you." She then stepped off of the boat and onto the dock, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Martin. "And if I may," she spoke, cocking her head to the side, "What kind of /super-secret/ discovery is this?

"One that is right up your alley." Samuels cleared his throat, patting the folder at his side. "I'll explain more on the way to the facility."


	3. Chapter 2, Discovery

**A/N: Welcome back! How about a taste of monster action? This is just an appetizer of what's to come, I have big plans for this story! Keep reading, commenting, and rating and ill keep writing! **

**~MSG**

* * *

The aura within the black vehicle was tense as it sped down the road. Officer Samuels, stern and alert, sat in the driver's seat, passing the collection of files within the folder to Alyssa and Martin, the latter of the two grabbing the papers within his palm.

"A U.S. Naval ship discovered these Unidentified Objects at the bottom of the Atlantic Sea." Samuels stated. "Judging by the appearance of both objects, they seem to be very, very old."

"Dude, we aren't Paleontologists." Martin intervened, before flipping open the beige folder quickly. "I think you've got the wrong-"

Eggs. Giant eggs. Two of them, centered on the back of a large flatbed truck, with restraints tying the massive structures down tightly. The shells were decorated by a flurry of colorful corals and a variety of seaweeds. Wherever they had retrieved these from, it was evident that they had been there for a very long time. Martin, who held his tongue from finishing his sentence, slowly looked over to Alyssa.

She was just as dumfounded as he was. However, she didn't know what she was more bothered about: the fact that eggs of this size had to come from somewhere, or that they removed it from whatever nasty mama-creature laid them.

"Eggs…?" Martin softly spoke.

"Looks like it to me." Alyssa said, taking one of the photos from the folder. "Very old…very big..."

"Indeed." Samuels nodded. "We need the both of you to examine these at our facility. If there is a slim chance that these things will hatch…We want to know what we're dealing with."

"I just hope Mama isn't still around…" Alyssa softly said underneath her breath, sliding the photo back into the folder.

"Damn right," Martin followed.

* * *

**Naval Launch Facility, Naples, Florida**

The massive facility, nestled on a long flowing shoreline, was alive with soldiers and sailors, doing exercises, drills, and formation. If a person weren't careful, they could be easily trampled by soldiers too busy with drill to notice a passerby. Martin filled that position, quickly having to sidestep to dodge oncoming runners as Samuels escorted him and Alyssa into a massive warehouse through a large gate. Inside, a few men and women in blue camouflage standing in a huddle, and the 'eggs' in question on the back of the flatbed.

They were even bigger in person, seeming to be comparable to minivans in size, with the fowl stench of old sea water filling up the limited space in the building taking a small amount of time to get acclimated to. Once the group took a few steps into the building, the huddle turned their attention to them. Before them stepped a burly man, dressed in normal Navy attire like Samuels. He extended a hand towards the two Conservationists, a smile forming across his chiseled face.

"Ah, Mr. Yeager, Ms. Brake! General Steven Reyes. Nice to finally meet the both of you in person."

Both Alyssa and Martin shook the General's hand courteously, giving a charming smile and slow head nod to the man. "We're happy to be here."

"And we're happy to have you." Reyes spoke, before clearing his throat. "However, we wish it were under better terms. These things have everyone just a little bit worried. We think they may be of biological origins, but we we're hoping that individuals like yourselves would ease our worries and tell us otherwise."

Of course, Alyssa took the lead, not hesitating from pacing up to one of the huge formations and placing a soft hand on it. The shell was hard, very firm, and while the exterior seemed very poriferous through the matted seaweed slime, it was thick, thick enough to protect whatever creature, hopefully not alive, lurking inside. Martin followed slowly after, looking up at the two formations in awe.

"Well, what do you think, Alys?" Martin asked, raising a couple of fingers to his soft bearded chin. "Think it's just a bunch of sponges in a weird shape?"

Alyssa bluntly shook her head, looking over at her partner. "No, they're definitely eggs of some kind. Fossilized. Weird, the shape, and the texture of the shell seems almost crocodilian…like alligators…but these are much too big for anything I know of. The asymmetrical shape adds to that."

"Oh great," Martin scoffed. "They disturbed the nest of the beast from 20 thousand fathoms."

Their focus broke when the gate to the warehouse creaked open. Through the indention stepped another soldier, being tailed by a thin Asian woman dressed in a black 2 piece suit. She dragged a rolling suitcase behind her, with papers idly sticking out of various pouches, and pens decorating the front and center pouch of all colors. The duo made their way over towards the group, with the woman being the first to speak, promptly interrupting the soldier's sentence.

"Sorry we're late!" She spoke, with a child-like voice and eccentric demeaner. "It took me forever to get organized, and find my papers in my hotel room, and-"

"Dr. Aiko Serizawa, it's nice for you to finally join us." Reyes stopped her, turning to the smaller woman with his hands folded. "I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Martin Yaeger and Ms. Alyssa Brake. They'll be working with you to figure out this mystery."

Alyssa and Martin turned to the woman as well, with the two of them shaking hands with her. She was very enthusiastic with her handshake, wrapping her smaller hands around Alyssa's and Martin's hands quickly and rapidly.

"It's wonderful to meet you both!"

"Serizawa is a Zoologist from Oregon State-"

"Zoologist, and Cryptozoologist." Aiko added with a bright smile. "I do a bit of everything, so I'm one of the best fit for this job! And…the only one available at the time…"

"So, we decided to have the three of you look at these things."

"Understandable." Alyssa nodded, turning her attention back to the eggs. "I hate to break it to you guys, but I think these are, well, at least were, eggs. Of what, I'm not sure, but it definitely seems reptilian from my experience."

Aiko inspected the two eggs, walking in a line back and forth with a finger on her chin. She hummed to herself, trying her best to muster up any amount of knowledge from books she's read, before she snapped with a heavy gasp, quickly running to her suitcase and messily digging out a stack of papers. "I can't believe it! I didn't think this was possible at all!~"

"What? What is it?" Martin worriedly asked.

"I don't know how your submarines found this, but I think they found evidence of the Draconian Gods from long ago!"

"The hell is a Draconian?"

"It's from a book written about three years ago by 3 Archaeologists." Aiko explained. "They found an ancient Mayan temple in Guatemala that told stories of ancient beings that were worshiped as deities." From the stack of papers, she pulled out a picture, showing it to the group. "They controlled elements of both man and nature: Wisdom, Insanity, Destruction, Survival, Hunger, Decay, Meditation, and Oceans."

The picture showed a decrepit cave wall lined with various symbols of dinosaur like creatures fighting, while crudely depicted humans watched in horror with a scorched environment surrounding them. This specific battle, which began to fade from old age, detailed the battle between a Velociraptor and Tyrannosaurus, complete with graphic detail of shed blood from both creatures. This was a lot of information to take in for not only the Naval soldiers, but Alyssa and Martin as well.

"So, what?" A soldier spoke from the back, "You think we found one of their nests or something? Those things are fake."

"It's possible." Aiko confirmed, flipping through her papers to find another photo. "This seems like the work of the Goddess of Oceans, Typhoon!" Once she found a photo of the cave drawing, she showed it to the group excitedly. The drawing was of a Spinosaurus, with long muscular arms with fingers tipped with serrated claws dividing an ocean. "The people who created this drawing thought she could control the tides and oceans, bringing about perfect fishing conditions for them!"

"So, you're telling me that these things came from a giant…dinosaur?" Reyes asked skeptically. "The things that were supposed to be killed by that asteroid millions of years ago?"

Aiko simply placed her belongings back into her suitcase, and held her arms together enthusiastically, letting out a loud "Yes!" that echoed throughout the warehouse. Of course, this was met with chitter chatter from the soldiers.

"This sounds like a load of crap to me." Martin interjected, crossing his arms defensively. "Dinosaurs are dead, remember? Listen, I know you're probably really smart, and did a lot of research on this sort of thing, but this just doesn't make sense, like, at all."

Alyssa stepped forward from the crowd, looking up at the massive eggs. "You know…it sounds crazy enough to be true."

"Alyssa, come on,"

"Hear me out," The woman said, standing beside Aiko, brushing her brunette hair from her eyes. "These things seem like they have been at the bottom of the ocean for a *very* long time. There is no animal on the face of the planet that lays eggs of this size, much less animals that lay eggs underwater. When you get into reptiles, this makes a lot of sense, with mothers hiding their offspring in dens where they dominate."

"Alyssa, you can't seriously believe this crazy B-movie stuff." Martin said, keeping his arms folded tightly.

"I'm just thinking outside of the box." Alyssa added. "As fictional as it sounds, it makes sense to me."

"Who knows?" Aiko continued, her face shining bright from happiness. "She may could even still be out there somewhere, lying in hibernation!"

"God, I hope not," Reyes spoke. "Especially after we've taken it's so-called babies."

* * *

_**North Pacific Ocean, 12:35 AM.**_

The hull of the US Submarine was silent. The crew had grown tired of the same routines, circling for what seemed endlessly around the black waters of the ocean. The levels were stable, the oxygen supply well kept, and food rations good enough to supply them until they got back to base. Crewman scurried inside various rooms, carrying out their normal patrol duties until they could eventually go back home.

God, Sailor Gutierrez hoped that would be soon. He had been one this god damned submarine for what felt like an eternity. He had fallen under so much sensory deprivation, that even the slightest turn of the ship would make him feel at least a sliver of excitement. He finally gave in with a bored yawn, turning to his Commander, Thomaston, with a look of disdain.

"Look, sir," He said, "There's nothing out here. Can't we just call it early and go home?"

"No." The man replied, staring down at the empty sonar. "We're almost done with surveillance, we're under strict order to make sure these waters are clear. You never know what the enemy might try."

Gutierrez let out a groan, slumping back into his chair from boredom paralysis. He understood what his duties were, to help with sonar and make sure the ocean was free of potential attackers to the United States, but for the last few times, the all-clear was given. When he was in training, he had hoped for just a little bit more excitement, even if it were just a lost pod of whales that had strayed too far off their own track.

"Tough it out a little bit longer, Sailor." Thomaston spoke, sitting down by the small green blinking screen in an idle chair. "We're almost done here, then it's back to the mainland."

"Good, because these beds we have are like sleeping on stones." Gutierrez added, crossing his arms behind his head. "Cold, hard, and flat."

That brought a small chuckle from the Commander, who sneered with a heavy huff of breath. While he found Gutierrez's complaining sometimes dreadful, especially in long hours like these, he did at least help with lightening up the mood. For some reason, Thomaston had this feeling that something terrible was on the horizon. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt it, lingering somewhere out in the distant sea.

"Did you hear about that meteor shower they're having in a few days?" Gutierrez asked, looking over his shoulder at Thomaston. "I'm thinking about taking my family to Stonehenge to see it. They say it's gonna be a big one. They're thinking that this is going to be very close, too."

"Yeah, I did." He responded. "I'm a bit iffy on it, though."

Gutierrez cocked his head slightly. "How come?"

"Second Peter." Thomaston bluntly replied. "Verse Three ten."

"…And that means?"

_"But the day of the Lord will come as a thief in the night; in the which the heavens shall pass away with a great noise, and the elements shall melt with fervent heat, the earth also and the works that are therein shall be burned up."_

A wave of disbelief came from Gutierrez, and the tension of the room had suddenly become as thick as frozen butter. "What, you think this is the end times, or somethin'?"

"Crazier things have happened." Thomaston cleared his throat. "The last time rocks came this close to our planet, we experienced a widespread extinction event. A cataclysm of massive proportions." He used his thumb to wipe off dust from the monitor, his eyes locked deep within the checkered neon-green map. "I'm just not sure."

"Aww, man," Gutierrez said dismissively, turning to meet the man's eyes. "Those things aren't gonna hit us. If they even seemed like it, they would tell us right off the bat. People would seek shelter, buy food…like in the movies, you know?"

Thomaston sneered a bit, scoffing to himself as he turned his head to meet Gutierrez. "I wouldn't be too sure."

Suddenly, the Sonar began to blink, with both Gutierrez and Thomaston turning to the screen. The blips echoed throughout the silent hull of the room, as a small white mass appeared on the screen away from the ship. It seemed insignificant, maybe a pod of whales, or interference from something on the surface.

"It's probably nothing, man." Gutierrez added, tapping the screen in disbelief with his index finger. "Animal that's lost his way, is all. It'll go away soon."

Thomaston instantly had his doubts. They were much too deep for a pod of Orcas, or even a Blue Whale to be down this far. No fish that he knew grew in this area that big, and he wasn't sure that it was an enemy vessel yet.

Until, the mass got progressively bigger. What ever it was, it was headed straight for them, and coming in_ fast_.

Thomaston jumped from his seat, instantly grabbing his communicator with a loud "Oh shit!". Pressing the button, he yelled loudly for all sailors to man their battle stations and stressing that this was not a drill. It wasn't long until the room became flooded with other sailors of all shapes and sizes, manning torpedo cannons and other defensive measures.

Now, the mass was as large as an island. Shaped very thinly with jagged sides, Thomaston feared that it was some new form of vessel, and commanded that the crew stay on guard, but do not engage until visible signs of aggression. The sonar's blips slowly picked up speed, blinking faster and faster the closer the mass came.

Twenty five meters away. Twenty four meters away. Twenty three. Twenty two. Twenty one. Twenty.

Whatever this vessel was, it was now fully on screen. Much, _much_ larger than anything he had ever seen in his 30 years in the Naval forces, dwarfing the size of their own vessel by thousands. What the hell is this thing?

Nineteen meters. Eighteen meters. Seventeen. Sixteen. Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen.

"What the hell is that, man?" Gutierrez panicked. "Aren't we gonna shoot at that thing?!"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?! The hell do you mean, not yet!"

Twelve meters. Eleven meters. Ten meters. Nine. Eight. Seven.

"Sir," One of the Sailors spoke from his seat. "Permission to access side cameras?"

"Granted." Thomaston quickly replied.

With a press of a button, idle screens lit up across the room, showing nothing but dark waters illuminated by a small ounce of light on each side. It was like staring into the dark void of space, silence, threatening, complete that someone, or something, was just mere meters away from the vessel.

Six meters. Five meters. Four. Three. Two.

"Brace for impact!"

The mass was now right on top of them, and the sheer force of the movement of water made the vessel shake violently. Lights flashed with a fluorescent red strobe, alarms blared from the wake of the object shifting the pressure of the submarine. The force was comparable to being within the mouth of the strongest storm ever imaginable. The camera's screens flickered with streaks of staggered static, until the vessel recalibrated itself into a still position. After which followed silence.

Eerie silence.

Soon, the cameras cleared, and out of the left peripheral view, massive rock formations appeared to be moving though the darkness. One by one, massive purple spires passed by from underneath the submarine, disappearing into the dark void of the Pacific Ocean. Thomaston watched the camera feed closely, taking a double take at the Sonar, who's bleeps had slowed down into silence, until the thought occurred to him.

They weren't moving. They were still.

"Well, shit." Gutierrez said with a shocked gasp, still eyeing the empty sonar screen. "I'm starting to think that wasn't another ship…"

It wasn't. At all. There was one thing Thomaston was sure of, though. Whatever it was, it was alive, and very, very big. Luckily, it seemed to be heading away from the mainland for now, and out to the deeper waters. However, whatever it was, it needed to be followed and relayed back to base.

"Set a course for directly behind that thing. Full speed." He commanded, sitting back down in his steel chair. "I want all eyes on that thing, and I want every camera we have pointed directly on it. Look's like we've discovered something."


	4. Chapter 3, Monsters Exist

**A/N: I'm happy with the response this story is getting! With my King of the Monster's hype still pumping through my veins, this story is so much fun to write! This chapter is full of small MonsterVerse hints, so keep an eye out for them. Thank you, and keep reading, reviewing, and favoriting! Be on the look out for next chapter, things start to get intense. **

**~MSG**

* * *

The base was overrun by scientists the next day, especially after Dr. Serizawa's haunting description of the two unknown formations. They worked for hours, prodding the two formations with various experimental tests. However, no matter how many trials they conducted, an active pulse could not be located within either of the hardened shells. If they really were eggs, they were long since dormant, or possibly deceased. Even though their data was harshly inconclusive, the researchers continued to work diligently, with Serizawa providing insight to draconian lore whenever necessary.

However, the crowded space was a bit much for both Alyssa and Martin, whom chose to sit the rest of the experiments out in a side room. Alyssa saw this as a moment of discovery: there may be an entire world unknown to man out there and she hadn't even noticed it yet! The possibilities were endless of what those things look like, given if they are out there somewhere. Martin, of course, was still skeptical towards this whole "dinosaur god" business.

"Of course, I have my doubts." Martin spoke, resting in one of the metal chairs within the room, "Some lady from God knows where shows up spouting nonsense about giant monsters. I mean, you can't seriously believe this mess?"

"I'm simply stating what I know from my studies, Martin." Alyssa stated, pacing back in forth in a line. "They asked for my opinion, and I gave it to them, they look like eggs to me, crocodilian eggs."

"Alys, Crocodilians don't lay their eggs underwater, and I /highly/ doubt they did millions of years ago."

"I know. That's what makes this so believable. What if we've stumbled up on something that could change the natural balance of Earth as we know it?" She turned to him mid pace. "I can't lie and say it doesn't have my attention."

"Alyssa, it isn't real. None of this stuff is. While we're wasting time here, chasing fairy tales, we could be out there doing real research. There are manatees out there being torn apart by boat propellers, yet here we are, watching the monster movie marathon!" Martin grumbled, slouching back in his chair.

Alyssa began to become a bit annoyed with Martin's negative tone, her lip raising slightly at his sarcastic banter. "You know, maybe if you'd lighten up a little bit, you'd have a little bit of fun."

Martin's eyebrow quickly rose with her response. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm in the real world, and the real world isn't always fun."

That statement prompted a loud scoff from Alyssa, who quickly sprung up from her seat. "You didn't even like to be outside when we were back at the lab, and now all of a sudden you care so much?" She folded her arms tightly, her usual happy go lucky smile turned into an annoyed frown. "We could be onto something big here, something that could alter the environment for good."

"Then you can go and look." Martin fired back. "I'm not wasting my time with goose chases."

Alyssa gave a sigh and turned for the door. "I'm going out there to see what I can help with. Whenever you pull the stick out of your ass, you'll know where to find me." With a quick motion, she swung the steel door open and promptly stepped outside, letting the door slam behind her.

Martin flinched from the loud sound of steel smashing against steel, but he shook it off with a grunt, slowly slouching back into his chair.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me…"

* * *

When Alyssa returned, the warehouse was strangely vacant. A few scientists, with Serizawa among them, scurried around the formations, but nearly not as many as there were before. When her eyes and Aiko's met, the Japanese woman quickly shifted gears and paced over to meet her.

"Where's everyone else?" Alyssa asked.

"You just missed them." Aiko responded, removing her gloves. "Apparently one of their surveillance vessels just arrived back to port, and they say they have some _interesting_ video feed to report from deep within the ocean. I was just going to head that way, if you wanted to join me."

"Of course." Alyssa smiled, joining the woman for a walk to the conference room. "Anything new with the eggs?"

She began to go off on a tangent about the eggs. They had tried everything to collect a sample from the shell's surface, but, nothing seemed to work. The shells seemed much to difficult to crack, seemingly reinforced like steel girders on the inside. If these eggs were truly from millions of years ago, they had to be this strong to protect them from potential predators, and to prevent any water from breaching the surface while they were idle at the bottom of the ocean. They were going to continue research in the coming weeks, but results were mostly inconclusive.

"If there's anything you want me to do, just let me know." The conservationist added. "I may not know much about these…Draconians…but I can help in any way I can."

Aiko smiled lightly at her statement. "I know. I saw your enthusiasm earlier. Wish I could say the same for your friend."

This made a sigh come from Alyssa's mouth, and her eyes fluttered closed. "He's not always like that. I apologize…"

This made the zoologist laugh a bit, shaking her head slowly. "It wouldn't be the first time someone's called me crazy!" Aiko then cleared her throat, her fist tightening slowly. "In my line of work, the ones who think outside of the box are the ones who make a difference. Some do not appreciate that… even shun it. However, we must combat ignorance with not only knowledge, but with understanding."

"Damn right." Alyssa agreed. "By the way…would you mind telling me what got you into cryptozoology? I'm very interested to know."

A small smile of excitement formed onto Aiko's face. "My father was a tuna fisherman back in Japan in 1954. Every month, he'd have to leave the mainland to go out to catch fish for the market near our home. One week that he left, it was during in the hurricane season…and one of the worst ones in the history of Japan. While him and his crew were out, a massive storm whipped up out of nowhere." As she spoke. She took out a small picture from her pants' pocket, handing it to Alyssa. "Through the rain and the wind, my father saw a giant figure rise from the ocean through the dim light of the storm's strikes. He described it as being as big as a mountain, with edges that could shred a metal ship in two, and eyes that could pierce the soul of any man. As soon as it appeared, however, it vanished, and never resurfaced."

Alyssa took the small picture from Aiko's fingertips, and flipped it to look. It was an artist's depiction of what Mr. Serizawa saw that night, a bi-pedal creature with large arms and legs, and seemingly mountains on it's back. The woman gasped, looking back into the Cryptozoologist's eyes. "Jesus. What did he call this thing?"

"Since nobody had ever seen this creature, my father and his crew coined a name. A creature with the strength of a gorilla, and the size of a whale…they called him… _Gojira, Master of Leviathans._ No one believed them back home, only saying that the tale was drunk fisherman nonsense. Since then, I've devoted my life to finding out more about these creatures."

"How many do you think are out there?"

"No clue." Aiko laughed lightly. "But, if the legends are true…ten, counting Gojira. Perhaps more..."

"Christ. Well, if they are out there somewhere…let's hope their friendly."

A small grunt came from Aiko, as she took the picture and placed it back into her pocket. "The science we conduct here may be the last line of defense if otherwise…"

* * *

"While on the patrol in the Pacific, our vessel encountered something on radar. At first we believed it to be a potential enemy vessel, considering the sheer size of the object in question…however…upon further investigation through thermal readings within the waters around us, we soon discovered something much…much sinister."

The room was filled to the brim with Generals and Commanders at desks around a projection screen, with Aiko and Alyssa being among them at a desk of their own. Murmurs came from the crowd as Commander Thomaston spoke from his report. With a flick of a switch, a video fizzled into view on the projector.

No one in the room could believe their eyes. Before them, the image of a massive dinosaur through thermal readings, swimming slowly and elegantly through the water. It's head, pointed and focused like a crocodile, while it's tail and legs motioned left to right slowly to propel itself forward. Atop it's back, a regal sail with pointed ends. A gasp of fear came out of the military personnel, with multiple curses and profanity coming from underneath deep breaths. Aiko, however, was purely silent, with her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Holy shit…" Alyssa softly muttered.

"The creature had to be at least 200 feet long. It dwarfed our vessel, but it didn't appear to be hostile."

"It cannot be…" Aiko interjected. "I-it's Typhoon, the Goddess of the Ocean! T-this is amazing!"

"You mean, that's the thing that laid those eggs back in the warehouse!?" Reyes asked.

"What the hell are we still sitting here for?" An elderly General Wilfred spoke, "We need to send out a team right now to intercept that thing and blow it to holy hell before it touches ground."

"No!" Aiko intervened. "You heard Commander Thomaston: she isn't hostile! For all we know, she could be-"

"Looking for the eggs…that _we_ took."

Suddenly, the room filled with murmurs and whispers again.

"Dr. Serizawa is right," Alyssa added, standing up from her seat and facing the crowd. "As scary…and nature-violating as this may seem, it's just an animal! We can't simply kill it just because it exists! That's not ethical."

"What isn't ethical is endangering the lives of civilians." Wilfred argued. "That thing is out there, and if it touches land, mass panic will ring out. It needs to be destroyed, before it destroys us."

More murmurs, with the crowd seemingly leaning to Wilfred's side. A sigh of disappointment came from Aiko's pursed lips, and she suddenly stood. "If I may," She spoke, "I have spent my life studying these creatures, and today, I finally discover one in the flesh. Not myths, not a conspiracy, but an actual living organism. Y-you can't just kill it!"

"She has a point." Alyssa added. "We both were invited on this mission to study those two eggs, and now we know where the mother is.

Once again, a flurry of mutters rung out across the assembly. A few minutes passed as the leaders conversed, before Reyes intervened. "Instead of hunting the animal down since it wasn't inherently hostile."

"You're making a mistake, Reyes," Wilfred said, a frown across his elderly face. "That thing can send us back to the stone age if it wanted. God forbid that there's more swimming around down there."

"I don't want to start a war that we can't win, Wilfred." Reyes spoke firmly. "A creature that size, you _really_ wouldn't want to piss off, and we definitely do not have enough vessels in this facility to just trash them willy-nilly."

"You're rather calm to find out that a 200 foot long dinosaur is swimming around near us."

"In times of conflict, calmness and carefulness is what wins wars. You should know that more than anyone."

On that note, Wilfred went silence, simply folding his arms in disapproval.

"Now, I want someone to contact the Army, the Coast Guard, and the Air Force, and the rest of our branch and relay those thermal readings to them. Let's try to contain this with minimal public notoriety, okay?"

"Yes sir." The room echoed, and sailors began to scurry, busy with the order.

Aiko let out a relieved sigh. That creature was safe…for now. However, she wished that, somehow, she could get closer to that creature to get some photographic evidence, even though she knew it was impossible. For some reason, she feared that this wouldn't be the last that the armed forces had to witness Typhoon's existence firsthand. Alyssa, conflicted with a slew of emotions, could not hide the fact that she was, at least a small amount, excited that this world existed out there, but fearful of the outcomes that it could bring on the world.

The modern world struggles with many things, like the effects of climate change, habitat destruction on both the land and in the sea, and with pollution levels rising every waking minute…maybe the world isn't ready for a reveal like this.


	5. Chapter 4, The Rise of Vertigo

_**A/N: Hey guys! Things start getting real this chapter. I was watching Godzilla: King of the Monsters while I was watching this, so, i'm sure you can catch the inspiration from some of those scenes in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the introduction of the villain Draconian! **_

**_~MSG_ **

* * *

**_Saturday Morning, Stonehenge, England._**

**_Roughly 4:00 AM _**

The time had come for the biggest meteor shower recorded within the area. The stage was set, the sky above Stonehenge lit with shimmering stars and a full white moon that illuminated the grounds around the prehistoric monument with its dazzling gleam. Spectators came from all around the world, eagerly looking up at the sky for the barrage of whirring meteorites passing Earth. News reporters pointed their cameras towards the sky eagerly. Families huddled on a hill outlooking the massive monument, huddled together with lawn chairs and food, waiting patiently for the light show to begin.

The sailors of the Naples base watched from a massive screen. With no hope of getting away to witness the show in person due to that monster swimming about, this was the best shot they had at viewing the star formation in the sky. Alyssa watched as well, via a small television set in the comfort of a hotel room near the area. She had been up all night with a lot on her mind, and could not sleep due to the discovery from a few days ago from the Naval forces.

With a bit of delay, the light show began, with multiple shooting stars whizzing by in the dark night sky. Spectators quickly took out their smartphones and cameras to record the shower, trying desperately to fit all the stars into frame. Soon, the sky was covered in bright lights, with the constant flashes almost illuminating the scenery akin to the sun.

Until, a green streak flashed in the sky, brighter than all the other white flashes. Spectators quickly shielded their eyes, with the flash being brighter than anything seen in the sky. As the streak dimmed, the green hue slowly turned fire red in the sky. That was when realization kicked in: this asteroid wasn't whizzing by the earth…

It was barreling towards them. _Quickly_.

Mass panic rung out among the crowd, as they all began to run for shelter as the bright red flame grew brighter and bigger. It was promised by NASA that this shower was no threat to Earth, but one asteroid got knocked off course somehow, and now, all hell was about to break loose. The asteroid, luckily, was not giant, but a slew of smaller rock formations, that began to pelt the ground around the prehistoric landmark like holy hellfire. The intense heat from the rocks scorched the green grass, with each thump creating small earthquake-like trembles under each person's feet. The ground began to split and shatter through the repeated blasts from the atmosphere, until shortly, as quick as it began, the shower vanished.

"The hell?" Alyssa muttered, peering at the blurry news feed on the television. It didn't take much for her to realize that something had gone terribly wrong. The footage shook wildly, with static lines traveling up and down the television screen. She quickly picked up her phone, and dialed Martin's number. They hadn't spoken since their argument a few days ago, but she had to see if this was all television screens and not just hers.

A groggy Martin answered the phone, lightly muttering the words "Haven't heard from you in a while…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Listen, I want you to turn to Channel 208 News and tell me what you see."

Martin, taking a few minutes to collect what the woman had said in his mind, responded with an alright, and reached for the remote that sat next to his hotel room's bed. He swiftly inputted the channel number with his thumb, and watched the screen, where the same image of a blurred and distorted news feed followed. "Looks like the feed is bugged to me…" Martin answered, "Hey, isn't that that Meteor shower that's going on over there in the UK?"

"Well, it was…" Alyssa responded. "I dunno what's going on."

With a little bit of time, the feed began to clear up, with the sound of news reporters frantically saying that stray meteorites had struck ground near where the spectators observed the shower. The cameramen pointed their cameras towards the various holes littered across the ground, and to the damaged Stonehenge, who's spires had been struck by the massive rocks. The group that had dispersed slowly began to gather around to view the fallen stars. Something, however, was amiss.

The air became tense and choppy. The ground, despite not being struck anymore by fallen meteorites, had now began to shudder and shake lowly. The moon that had begun to fall to make way for the morn's light had now turned an eerie violet, and the rays that once shined a luminescent pearl white were now a ghastly purple. The rumble underneath the Earth shook progressively harder and harder, until the ground between the monument split apart in a fissure. Many fled the scene, while some took out their recorders and shot the occurrence on video along with the camera crews. What followed was seemingly more eerie than total chaos…

Silence. Complete silence. The moon's rays shined into the crevasse, lighting up the ground with a ghoulish purple hue. The ground began to tremble, and as if a demon reaching from the deepest pit of hell, a massive cyan, three clawed reptilian hand reached out, and gripped the Earth in a tight embrace. A grim air of awe and sheer terror grasped the onlookers, as their eyes…and their cameras…caught every moment. A serpentine head followed, atop a long and outstretched cobra-like neck breached from the crevasse, and opened it's lime green eyes that shimmered in the full moons light at the humans. It stood as tall as a mountain, at least 200 feet tall, with a whip like tail, and cyan scales that adorned a striped blue pattern down it's back.

* * *

She had been asleep for what felt like centuries. Her mind fogged, her body aching, and her stomach empty. Many years she had spent under Urth's crust, trapped by the very same sapiens that worshipped her. Her long neck stretched from the ground, shaking the dust that lined her beautiful scales off with a hard motion of her head. The flick of her tongue tasted the air around her, until she opened her eyes for the first time in forever.

There they were. Sapiens, loads of them, upon a hilltop. The fools that had trapped her underneath Urth for eons. She could taste their fear and smell their flesh. It delighted her, and brought a hellish grin across her face, as she rose from the ground and stepped her foot onto the grassy surface. As she stood on her hind legs, that primitive shrine that the sapiens used to confine her brushed against her elegant body. She let out a loud hiss, kicking the shrine down with her massive clawed foot. They would pay. They had infested Urth and taken it from its rightful owners. They had to be eradicated.

And she had just the idea to bring it to fruition.

However, she needed strength. Her powers were weakened by the prolonged slumber, and she knew that if she had been awoken, potentially others crept from their slumbers as well…and if they were awoken…_That creature_ wouldn't be far behind. She had to work quickly. She was on a tight schedule to reunite the others into a Primal Rage. If she was going to make this work, she needed strength.

* * *

The creature let out a hellish, scream like roar, spreading its cobra neck widely as it charged for the people on the hilltop. The frenzy kicked up again, with people running in a panicked group. The snake-like monster gave chase, ravaging the land with each heavy step it took. The crowd of humans split up, running away frantically in all directions.

However, the news cameraman was not so fortunate.

When the beast's eyes met the cameraman's, it stomped towards him, opening it's mouth wide by unhinging its lower jaw, revealing two long fangs in front of a group of serrated teeth. With a swift motion, the beast slinked it's neck forward and snapped the man into its jaws, shutting them with a mighty clash, abruptly ending the stream to the news.

"What the hell…" Martin muttered.

Alyssa was speechless, her jaw practically on the ground of her hotel room. She cupped her mouth slowly, but quickly stood up. "We need to tell Serizawa…"

* * *

**_The Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia._**

**_Roughly 9:00 AM._**

"Vertigo." Aiko spoke in front of the board. "The Draconian Goddess of insanity. Said to have been able to drive men insane by looking into her eyes."

Behind her played a replay of the morning's video feed, showcasing the monster raging throughout England cityscapes and killing civilians before the boardroom, filled to the brim with Admirals and Commanders from all branches of the US Armed forces. In one of the clips, various defense protocols were enabled to combat the creature, but, to no avail. Not even the Royal Airforce could stop the destruction, and each fighter jet that engaged Vertigo was easily dispatched by the force of her claws. The display soon ended, with Aiko grabbing a folder from the desk in front of her.

"Her behavior seems malevolent…as if she intends to wreak havoc across the world."

"We won't let that happen." A US Army General spoke. "The United Kingdom has already sent out a distress signal. We're sending everything we've got at that monster."

A shiver traveled down Aiko's spine at the brash commandment, but she slowly nodded. "Yes…but it won't be easy. Vertigo has survived for millions of years in an environment that was much harsher than the one we know. There's no limit to what chaos she could survive."

"What about nuclear warfare?" A general spoke.

"Nuclear is absolutely out of the question." US Army Admiral Victor Hoskins spoke. "It's just two known hostiles. We can contain them both and put them down with the combined forces of the UK and the United States. Nuclear would put too many innocents at risk."

"And not to mention drastically affect the world's ecosystem." Alyssa added.

"We need to engage that thing while it's still on land. God knows what will happen once it reaches the water." Hoskins added. "We've got a fleet heading there right now to engage that creature. We're confident that we can take this thing down with minor casualties."

* * *

The sun rose high in a smoke filled sky, as Vertigo slithered slowly towards the coast. Urth was so much different from before… her haven, the Tomb, turned into a laughingstock by the sapiens, and she could only wonder what could have happened to the others. It was sickening to see the Draconian's Dominion treated in such a fashion. Her nostrils flared, flicking her tongue periodically, tasting the salt that the wind carried from the ocean. There was a lot more of it than she remembered before her slumber, but crossing it was the only way to make this plan work. She was still weak, but she could feel herself slowly regaining strength from since she had awoken. The smell got stronger and stronger the closer she stepped towards the ocean, the grassy ground soon turning into hot sand.

A stinging sensation then lit up across her body, causing her to howl in pain as flames engulfed her from behind and below her. She withdrew her step, digging her claws deep into the sand below her and hissed in fury. When she looked up, she saw them.

Sapiens. Hundreds of them. In metal whales and metal birds, launching their pitiful fireballs at her in hundreds. She gave an annoyed hiss, shaking off the soot and cinders from her beautiful cyan scales, and roared at them, her eyes green with rage.

Let the fight commence.

* * *

The raid on the monster was massive by both the US Navy and Airforce, and the Royal Navy and Airforce, who had begun launching missiles from every ship in the area at Vertigo. The creature seemed surprised at the attack at first, but it quickly pulled itself to its feet, snarling at the forces that kept it at bay at the shoreline. Marines quickly stormed onto the beach, firing automatic weapons at the creature, desperately aiming at potential weak-points on the monster, like it's eyes and neck. When the cobra-like dinosaur made a lunge for them, they quickly got on comms with the Airforce, commanding them to engage with everything they had.

Soon, Jets zoomed overhead above the ships, hurling ballistic missiles at Vertigo's head, filling the area with a haze of black smoke. The pilots relished in their apparent victory, elegantly swooping their aircrafts around in a circle and firing more rockets into the smoke cloud. However, the black void was soon shattered by a pair of green-glowing eyes, and soon, a glowing mouth that slowly opened.

"…Ah shit-"

A stream of acid venom erupted from the monster's gaping jaws, splashing on both the marines and the ships. Everyone hit by the toxic venom reduced to a pile of smoking bones and flesh, while steel surfaces began to sizzle with the creature's toxicity. Vertigo soon aimed the stream into the air, clipping the wings of the fighter jets that harassed it from above. The aircrafts began to spiral, and once they landed to the ground, burst into a sea of flames across the beach. A deep rumble surfaced from within Vertigo's chest that mimicked laugher, as it swished at the sand with its long, serpentine tail.

* * *

"WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" A sailor howled into the camera at the board from within one of the battleships. "THIS THING IS STRONG, WE NEED MORE WEAPONS! OUR SQUAD IS COMPLETELY DESTROYED!"

The entire board gawked at the creature easily dispatching enough men to conquer a small country, with Aiko becoming light-headed. She slowly took a seat, clutching her hands together and saying a light prayer in Japanese to herself. Alyssa and Martin were similar, watching as the entire board of some of the best military personnel that the United States had to offer were at a loss for words. Soon, Navy Admiral Ulysses spoke up.

"We're sending reinforcements, hold tight, soldier."

Suddenly, the battleship's underwater sonar began to beep. The sailor frantically looked at the sonar. A slow look of fear began to develop on his face as he dropped to his knees.

(_music: _ Old Rivals, Godzilla: King of the Monsters_ )_

"What is it?" Ulysses asked, "Is it Typhoon?"

"N-no sir…" The sailor shakily answered. "It's…bigger… and coming in fast."

Aiko slowly looked back up at the screen. Her whole body began to tremble with both excitement and fear. She clenched her shivering fist slightly, her eyes intensely staring at the outside feed of the ship. Alyssa and Martin made their way to her side, with the latter leaning over to whisper to her.

"What could be bigger than Typhoon?" Martin asked. "It's already confirmed to be bigger than any battleship…"

* * *

Vertigo smirked at her work dispatching the sapiens, smelling the stench of their scorched blood on the heat of the sand. She flicked her tongue several times, before her eyes slowly changed demeanor. Her reptile pupils began to dilate, and she quickly coiled her neck back in disgust, sneering her top lip and revealing her sharp teeth. Her nostrils flared, as she lowered herself to sniff the salt water that was slowly began to rise, and spat lightly, stomping in annoyance as she looked back out to the endless sea.

Something wasn't right.

Suddenly, a blue iridescent light began to shine underneath the waves. The ocean, once still, became rough with waves crashing against the sand harshly, with the saltwater beginning to rise to Vertigo's feet. She hissed, watching the water slowly rise to her clawed toes. There was only one creature that could make these kind of waves...

* * *

The surviving soldiers watched as the ocean was divided by a mighty being. It rose to its feet, standing before Vertigo within the ocean. Its body, charcoal black, with muscular arms and legs on each side, a long, muscular tail that it dragged behind itself like an outdated tyrannosaurus, and on its back, massive maple-leaf shaped spines that traveled down to the tip of its tail. It's head, small, but its jaws filled with teeth, and a facial expression that screamed just how dissatisfied with the situation it was. It snarked, raising a lip at Vertigo, who hissed back loudly.

The snake-like monster spread its huge fan-like neck at the creature. It stood tall, standing on top of one of the large beach rocks to position itself as looking down at the mountainous creature. They were locked in a standoff, with either parties refusing to budge. They stared into each other's eyes, stomping their feet in a territorial dispute, until the leviathan ended the confrontation with a thunderous roar. Soon, they were both charging at one another, the Earth trembling under both of their mighty footsteps.

* * *

"Great, now what the hell is that?" Hoskins shouted.

"…Gojira." Aiko muttered. "The king of the leviathans…"

"The hell is a Go-jee-ruh?" One General asked. "Was that a part of the legend?"

"Gojira…Godzilla, loosely translated to English, isn't in the legend…at least…not to my knowledge..." Aiko answered, flipping through a notepad she had on her desk eagerly.

"Well I hope that thing is on our side." Hoskins groaned, looking back at the screen. "God knows we don't need any more problems…"

* * *

Godzilla and Vertigo collided with a mighty crash, both monsters locking their scaly hands together in combat. The leviathan used his sheer mass to overpower the lanky and skinny Vertigo, chucking her to the ground with a mighty thud. Before he could finish her off with a stomp to the skull, she quickly weaved through his attack, swinging towards his side and ramming it with her own weight. While she didn't weigh as much as he did, it was enough to knock him down to the ground, sending a shockwave of dust and sand across the beach. Vertigo, with a proud tongue flick, hissed at the massive leviathan, as he lifted himself from the sand and delivered a deep and foreboding roar that seemingly shook the heavens. He lifted himself up, shaking the ground with his massive footsteps, and charged back into battle.

Before he could make contact, Vertigo spat her deadly acid venom at him, and with widened eyes, the monster raised his forearms to block the acid, it sizzling against his arms. Excess splashed onto marines that ran around the creatures, reducing them to nothing but smoking skeletons. Godzilla shrugged off the poison however, taking massive steps forward through the steady stream of green liquid, and grabbing Vertigo by her jaws. Roughly, he slammed the Cobrasaurus into the ground, running her skull through the sand and tossing her down with a mighty crash. Vertigo yelped in pain, but shook off the excess sand and stood back to her feet with a huff, with a small stream of blood dripping from one of her nostrils.

She wasn't at full strength yet, and she knew if she wanted to make her plan work, she had to get away from this brute until she could end him herself. She huffed, but her breath of peace was soon interrupted by the peppering of missiles down her body by more sapiens.

Godzilla investigated the sky to see jets whirring past, and he too was fired upon, with a line of missiles exploding down his chest. He let out a pained screech, but blocked the oncoming fire with his hands. Vertigo's fire ended for her to see this moment of weakness, and she grinned hellishly as she tasted Goji's pain. In a quick motion, the snake-like kaiju weaved through the explosion and forced her fangs into Godzilla's thick hide, causing Godzilla to howl out, and kick her away forcefully.

Then, his dorsal plates began to, one by one, light up a vibrant blue, and a victorious smirk formed on the leviathan's face. However, Vertigo seemed unphased, simply flicking her tongue at the monster and fanning her elegant neck. Before he knew it, his vision had become blurry, and his spines began to fade. He let out a soft yelp, before beginning to stagger slightly, trying his best to stay on two feet, before the jets looped back around and fired another round of ballistic missiles at the both monsters. Vertigo hissed deeply, using her arms to block the oncoming fire, however, Godzilla wasn't so lucky.

The shots hit the point on his thigh that Vertigo inserted venom, which caused him to reel back in pain. Through the barrage of shots, Vertigo charged the leviathan, and with a massive headbutt, sent the monster careening to the ground.

Godzilla groaned, weakly trying to get back up with his arms, but to no avail. With one last pained murmur, he slowly drifted off to unconsciousness, with Vertigo standing proudly over her handywork. She roughly clawed at the monster's side to make sure he was unconscious, before sneering, snaking her way into the crystal blue ocean and into the deep. Before long, she had disappeared underneath the waves, and Godzilla, lying motionless on the hot sand.

* * *

Aiko's heart sank at the sight of Godzilla falling to the ground in a cloud of dust. The rest of the board quickly sprung into action, shouting commands through their communicators at their respective branches. Alyssa and Martin could see the hurt on Aiko's face, and quickly stepped forth to her.

"Well…on the bright side…people won't see you as crazy anymore…" Martin spoke with a light laugh, rubbing the back of his head. That response was quickly met with a rough jab to the stomach via Alyssa's elbow.

Aiko simply said another prayer in Japanese to herself, beginning to write more notes down in a small notepad from her pocket. Alyssa, however, watched the crowd of military personnel frantically run around in circles, trying desperately to track Vertigo's location. From the very edge of her hearing, she could hear the leader of the Airforce branch shouting to send a recon team to the beach where the fight broke out, and she quickly butted into the conversation with a commanding "We need to go there too".

"Excuse me?" The Commander replied, cocking his head. "Listen, this is a matter of national security, and we have a lot of ground to cover. We don't need any unneeded obstacles, especially untrained personnel on this sort of mission."

"Exactly." Alyssa said with a smirk. "No one knows animals better than me and Martin, and no one knows those creatures better than Dr. Serizawa. It would be an obstacle within itself to not invite experts along for the ride, don't you think?"

The man let out a deep sigh, but nodded. "Jet leaves in 2 hours. Be late, and be left."


End file.
